


It’s The Small Things

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [8]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Animals, Cat, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Dorks, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crisscolfer, it's just fluf because i need it rn, puppy, there's no point really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Chris - and Darren - bring Cooper home for the first time. Plus Brian.





	It’s The Small Things

“He’s so small,” Chris gushes.

“For now. Wait until he grows up and becomes a beast! We’re raising our own beast!” Darren whisper-yells. _Oh yes, quite the beast._

Chris shushes him gently - said-future-beast is sleeping after all-, patting his thigh, a grin spreading on his face.

They – Chris and Darren – are raising a living being. It makes his heart beats faster and a weight settle upon his heart, but it's soothing, good, warm.

“Brian seems to be dealing pretty well with the situation too,” Chris says, eyeing the cat scratch his nail on the special carpet.

“I think all those new toys we brought him helped a bit,” Darren ponders. “We can’t let him feel replaced, that’s all.”

Brian got a bunch of new toys this afternoon. Along with a new brother.

A puppy golden retriever lies on the blue bed – the one that was promised to be big for him even when he’s on his full grown size and sprawled out by the old lady at the store – breathing softly and completely relaxed. Darren and Chris sit on the floor, backs propped up by the couch and thighs touching the bed. Their intertwined hands rest on the bed and it’s often that one of them reaches a thumb out to stroke the shiny, golden hair.

They are silent for a few minutes, the only noises being Brian’s nail, Cooper’s deep breathing and Darren humming a song they sang a couple years ago in uniforms.

“We’ve adopted,” Darren beams at him, eyes a liquid gold that match Cooper’s fur.

Chris can’t – and doesn’t even try to – stop the huge smile that stretches his lips. 

“We have,” he says, scooting closer so he can lay his head on Darren’s shoulder, bodies pressed from head to hip.

Cooper perks up, opens his eyes and, when he looks at Darren and Chris, at their huge smiles, it’s like he’s smiling too. His tongue falls from his mouth and he looks so happy. His tail wags quickly and he jumps from his bed to their laps. He barks, light and high, and drops his torso to the ground, keeping his little butt up on the air.

“You’re the cutest little thing, aren’t you?” Darren asks him, huge smile on and hand out to play with Cooper, who barks once again and taps Darren’s hand with his paw.

Chris sees Brian looking at them and gracefully padding until he’s near them, where he touches his entire body to Chris leg before jumping on the couch. He lays down on the cushions between him and Darren lets his head drop from the edge. Chris reaches back and scratches his ear, smiling when Brian closes his eyes.

Darren is still talking to Cooper, but he looks at Brian and scratches his neck. The cat purrs loudly and holds his arm there by threading his nails through Darren’s shirt.

Both men disconnect their hands to play with Cooper, who barks happily at them. Chris doesn’t even have time to fell replaced though before Darren kisses his temple and keeps his head lowered as he continues to pet Cooper and Brian, all the while talking to them in that special voice.

Chris looks around the room. Brian is purring on the couch. Cooper’s tail is thumping from side to side, whacking Darren’s knee and his thigh. And Darren is looking at him with shinning eyes and a smile that can light up the city and he’s warm and solid and real.

He decides right there that this is all he needs.


End file.
